digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joe Kido
|digivice=Gray and dark blue (when digivolving to Ultimate) |trait= |cards= |age='Adventure / 02:' (Ja:) 12 / 15 (En:) 13 / 17 (Swe:) 16 / 19 |born= |death= |grade='Adventure / 02:' (Ja:) 6th / 9th (En:) 7th / 11th (Swe:) 10th / College |gender=Male |relatives=(Ja:) Unnamed Father Shin Kido (Oldest Brother) Shuu Kido (Older Brother) (En:) Unnamed Father Jim Kido (Older Brother) Unnamed Epilogue Son |nationality=Japanese |occupation=DigiDestined Digimon Doctor |alias= }} is a character in the and series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. He is in the 7th grade. He is partnered to Gomamon. In the Japanese anime, Joe has two older brothers, named Shin and Shuu. The two brothers were treated as if they were one person, named "Jim" in the English version of the anime due to choices that were made in the dubbing process. Joe's father planned on the boys to each become a doctor, a tradition which had existed since the . Joe is the bearer of the Crest of Reliability (Honesty in Japan).The title of his instrumental theme, "Blue Faith," lends some credibility to the 'Faithfulness' translation. Seijitsu is sometimes translated as honesty. Description He witnessed the Greymon/Parrotmon fight. As a result he became a DigiDestined. He is the oldest of the group. By being than Matt, Tai, and Sora by one grade. Older than Mimi and Izzy by two grades. And older than T.K. and Kari by four grades (in the canon show.) In spite of his constant worrying (to the point of him being a nervous wreck) and his tendency to feel "allergic" to everything around him (dub only), Joe has a strong sense of responsibility. In many instances, he takes it upon himself to be the voice of reason within the group and tries, often without success, to steer the other DigiDestined away from reckless action. He is often perceived as being a "stick in the mud" and his "safety first" attitude is often the source of teasing from other characters, especially Gomamon, his Digimon partner who feels he should lighten up and look on the bright side of things. Joe is certainly extremely intelligent and although Izzy is deemed as the smartest of the group Joe does appear to have a much more practical knowledge base than Izzy demonstrated by his abilities to administer basic medical treatment and in the third episode of the series use his knowledge of astronomy to try and determine where the group is. However, his sense of responsibility sometimes leads him into selfless and brave actions. His Crest of Reliability first activated during a battle with MegaSeadramon whom he and T. K. Takaishi encountered en route to Odaiba. Joe was able to save T.K. from drowning at his own expense. Because he was able to put T.K.’s safety before his own, Ikkakumon was able to Digivolve into his Ultimate form Zudomon for the first time. Also, shortly after the DigiDestined returned to the Digital World and Mimi Tachikawa lost the will to fight due to the untimely death of a few close Digimon allies, Joe decided to be the one to stay with her so she wouldn’t be alone. Whilst escaping from Piedmon across a chasm with rope swings that required the DigiDestined to go one at a time, Joe remained until last to ensure the others safety ahead of his own. Additionally when Piedmon caught up with them, Joe effectively sacrificed himself by using the last seconds before he was captured to try and get Izzy to safety instead. In May 2000, Joe arrived in the Digital World and gave up his Crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns. As a result, Gomamon lost the power to become Zudomon. All his studying pays off as he is now a senior in a private middle school (junior in a private high school in the English dub). He later is busy studying for the high school entrance exams (college entrance exams in dub) while helping the others out with the spare time that he has. One of his older brothers, Shuu, is revealed to be studying folklore under Professor Takenouchi, Sora's father. He attends every day after school to prepare for exams. Much of Joe's family history was revealed as well as how his father now accepts his son's choice to carry on their tradition or not. It was because of Joe that the D-Terminals were all mixed up & new Armor forms were introduced to fight Pukumon. Interestingly, Joe was seen dating Yolei's sister Momoe. At the beginning of the movie, Joe was busy trying to register himself in a university of his choice (high school in the Japanese verison). Later on, he helped secure some bikes for Davis and Ken so they could get to the harbor, which was where their partners were. At some point, the Old Clock Shop Man summoned the heroes of the past to the Fusion universe to help take down . Joe destroys a Quartzmon agent in Chichen Itza, but realizes that his allies have already left. Gomamon informs him that the other heroes already headed for Tokyo. By the year 2027, Joe has become the first Doctor for Digimon, and taking along with the job, all the complications that occur because of it (like his patients eating the tongue depressors). In a way his family's tradition continues and his son (who very closely resembles him, and has a Bukamon) may carry it out as well. His second eldest brother, Shuu, appears to be working with Izzy and Sora's father to study the Digital World. Other Appearances Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Fusion A young man that looks like Joe is at the arcade. Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Joe has a choice to agree with Matt or Tai whether to climb Infinity Mountain. When MetalSeadramon is revived by Apocalymon, Joe refuses to give up as he told Tai that he and Gomamon will fight him, which causes Gomamon to warp digivolve to Vikemon. Music Joe has two Japanese image songs, and as well as a third one sung with (Junko Takeuchi) called . Relationships Notes and references Category:DigiDestined Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Weekly Featured Articles